All the Way
by Hawkholly
Summary: The Mario world is of peace...until Bowser and Bowser Jr. go back in time in hopes to kill Mario and Luigi's ancestor so that the bros. are never born! Takes place before M&L: Partners in Time. Rated T because...well, mild violence, I guess. No strong language. *EDIT* One of my first stories on the site. It's not perfect. I make some amateur mistakes. Read if you want!
1. Game On

**All the Way**

**Prologue**

Game On

**Hi, guys! I'm Hawkholly, and this is my second fanfiction! I'm hoping this story is longer than my other story, but I'm kinda short on ideas, so I'm gonna try! Oh, yes: if you don't like anyone breaking the fourth wall, don't read this. It only happens twice (including Star Wars, for some odd reason), I think…but oh well.**

**This story takes place before **_**Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time**_**. If you haven't played that game yet you'll most likely be confused, so I suggest you at least read about the game if you don't have it. So enjoy the prologue! Oh, and really quick: Mario and Luigi live in a small house called a Toad house. Look it up if you don't know what it looks like, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Star Wars, Twister, Monopoly, Mario Kart Wii, **_**or **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **_**(Yup, that's how many times I've broken the fourth wall.)**

* * *

><p>At the Bridge of Eldin, a man in red wrestling with a man in green while Midna's Lament played quietly in the background. "Give it up, Luigi," the man in red growled, spinning away from the man in green as he lunged.<p>

The man in green narrowed his eyes as he missed by a centimeter. "Not bad, Mario. But I get to win this time!" He grabbed Mario and threw him off of the bridge before his brother had time to react, and a deep man's voice shouted, _"Game!"_

"_Woo-hoo!"_ Luigi shouted, holding up his Wii remote. "I WIN! YOU LOSE!"

Mario knitted his eyebrows in frustration as he placed down his Wii remote. Sure, he'd lost before, but he'd never lost that terribly. "You cheated," he accused teasingly.

Luigi pretended to look hurt. "I did not!"

"Y'know, this is one of the best game days we've ever had," Mario thought aloud. They'd played Twister (Luigi won), Monopoly (Mario won), Mario Kart Wii (Mario made a comeback win on Rainbow Road) and finally, Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

"Yeah." Luigi's eyes shone proudly. "It is."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. Mario and Luigi jumped from their couch and stared in awe. Someone had crushed their door!

Bowser and Bowser Jr. were standing poised at at the entrance, obviously spoiling for a fight. The younger Koopa had his magical brush out, the usual bib covering his mouth. Bowser was standing beside him, arms crossed, foot tapping. And in a Koopa clown car right behind them was a familiar blonde, glancing around worriedly.

"PEACH!" Mario ran forward towards the clown car, slamming Bowser aside. He ran to the blonde and helped her out. "You okay?"

"Fine," she murmured, embarrassed. "Thanks, Mario."

Evil laughter sounded. Mario whirled around and saw Luigi backed against the wall of the house, Bowser and son cornering him. His eyes were wide with terror.

Mario leapt at Bowser. Peach shrieked and ran to her kingdom, which was starting to gather worriedly. "I'll protect the Toads!" she shouted, making a defensive barrier with her arms that barely covered two Toads.

"Protect the Toads," Luigi muttered under his breath as he tackled Bowser Jr. "Yeah right."

Before Mario knew it, the battle was over. "Junior! Make a warp zone!" Bowser shouted.

Bowser Jr. slipped from Luigi's grasp and hurriedly got out his paintbrush. Whipping it around crazily, a warp zone was created, and father and son disappeared inside.

"Wait!" Peach shouted, running close behind, her blue eyes glittering with determination. "We can't let them get away!" She leapt inside after them, and the warp zone sealed itself.

"Lovely." Luigi sighed. "That idiot got herself in trouble again."

"This time she was trying to be brave," Mario defended his girlfriend. "Now let's-a go!"

Mario and Luigi ran off, picking a direction at random.

**~Peach's POV~**

Peach shrieked as she landed behind some crates. She heard evil laughter and peered above the boxes, thankful for her hiding spot.

Bowser and his son! And they were in her castle! Peach narrowed her eyes. What were they planning to do?

"We did it!" Bowser laughed. "And it's all thanks to you, Junior, for thinking of the plan!"

"Aw, Papa," Bowser Jr. muttered, embarrassed. "All I did was use my natural talent. YOU'RE the one who pulled it off."

"True. Did you find the time machine?"

"Right here, Papa." Bowser Jr. motioned to a large-looking thing with a sheet covering it.

"Well, let's look at it!" Bowser pulled down the sheet, and there stood Professor E. Gadd's time machine. Big, yellow, a propeller on top, a door (duh), and two glass-stained windows.

The princess gasped. That time machine was to be revealed to the kingdom that weekend!

"To the past we go!" Bowser said, beginning to open the door.

Peach leapt up from her hiding spot. "No way!" She clenched her fists as the two Koopas turned around in surprise.

"Drat!" Bowser spat. "How'd she follow us?"

"Does it matter?" Bowser Jr. pointed out. "She doesn't have the strength to stop us! Heck, she got kidnapped this morning!"

Peach gave a high leap into the air and landed in front of the machine, blocking the door. "You wanna time travel? Well, you've gotta get past _me!"_

Father and son shared smirks. "I'll take care of this," Bowser Jr. said, stepping forward.

"Bring it," Peach replied, tucking her hair behind her ears.

Bowser Jr. leapt at her, fist out. She rolled forward, dodging, and punched him in the stomach as he stumbled. Trying again, this time he went low, and Peach tripped and fell, landing on her back. Bowser's son went in for the punch in the stomach, but the princess reached him first with her foot—and she was wearing high heels. With a cry of pain Bowser Jr. retreated inside his shell. Peach stood triumphantly over him and glanced at Bowser smugly. "Your turn."

"YOU IDIOT!" Bowser roared. "USE YOUR BRUSH!"

Bower Jr. scrambled from his shell and whipped out his paintbrush, twirling it around. Seconds later Peach was trapped in a cage made of paint. An arrogant smile on his face, the younger Koopa tossed his paintbrush in the air, caught it, and proudly walked back to his father.

She ran to the door of her cell and pulled at it. "Hey! Let me out right this instant!" she demanded.

"Hmm…nah." Bowser opened the door to the time machine. "C'mon, Junior! Time to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom…once and for all! GWA HA HA HA!"

The two Koopas disappeared inside the machine. "NO!" Peach screamed, watching helplessly, still trying to break free. "NO!"

Then the machine disappeared.

Peach slyly pulled her cellphone and began dialing Mario's number. "And he wonders how Mario knows where to find me…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. This is…the longest thing I have EVER written. XD<strong>

**Btw, I imagine Peach's voice as if she were in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. I don't know why, I just hear her voice in my head, and it sounds like that.**

**And I don't mean to sound like a beggar, but PLEASE review! Please please PLEASE? I'll accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. So I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	2. Back in Time

**Chapter 1**

Back in Time

**Sorry for not updating! I had this big state test coming up. I had to test today; the prompt was hard (it was writing). The revise-and-editing section was like SUPER easy though :Dbut it killed me to read all of those stories with incorrect grammer...**

**Aaaaaanyway...**

**Woo-hoo for reviews! Lol thanks to those who reviewed:**

**ImSpidey2**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Mouseshine**

**Plasmicstorm**

**ImSpidey2—thank you ;D**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—yes you did tell me :D thank you, I try XD and about the paint cage…*cue mystical music* it's MAAAAGICAL paint XD**

**Luigisgirlfriend—thank you! It's here now ;D**

**Mouseshine-#1 WOOHOO FOR STORIES! #2 Yeah, break the fourth wall into nothing :D #3 Hmm…I may consider that, but I don't think they'd want to cuz they're already evil. #4 Yup, that's how! #5 OMG YOU REMEMBER THAT STORY? *tears up***

**Plasmicstorm—Yay, I made someone laugh :D and yes, they did. At least, I think they did…**

**So basically it took me like three hours to write the prologue because I had it already typed up on my phone, but it takes me FOREVER to copy stuff. (No seriously, it really took me 3 hours. You can ask my friend Mouseshine.)**

**So at the end I will tell you how long it took me to type THIS one. It's about 10:45-ish, so let's go ahead and start the story.**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Mario cried, running to his girlfriend.<p>

Peach crossed her arms. "I will be when you free me."

"Oh…oh, right!" Mario ran forward and jiggled the cage. "Luigi! We need your pick-locking skills!"

Luigi strode forward and took out a needle. He struck it into the lock, turned it left and right, and the door swung open. "Now how'd this exactly happen?"

"Well…" Peach began. Mario and Luigi listened, wide-eyed with horror as Peach told her side of the story.

"We need to get Professor E. Gadd here as quickly as possible," Mario announced when she finished.

A creepy laugh sounded. "I'm already here!"

The three friends turned as one to see an old-looking man enter the room. "E. Gadd!" Peach exclaimed. "Sorry to give you such short notice, but—"

"Not to worry, m'dear! I heard your whole conversation! And luckily for you I have a backup time machine. It has a 99.999999999 percent chance of returning!"

"What about the .111111111 percent chance that we WON'T return?" Peach asked, slipping past Luigi and out of the cage.

"Let's not worry about that right now," the professor answered, making Luigi's stomach flutter.

"I'll go and get the backup," the professor continued, exiting the room. "I should be back in a few minutes."

A long silence followed. Peach finally broke it: "So, how's the weather?"

"It's sunny," Luigi responded awkwardly. "What have you been doing lately?"

"Just waiting to be rescued. No biggie. You?"

"I've been wasting my day off saving dirty blondes."

Peach's head whipped around. "I've been trying to uncover an evil plan!"

"News flash: you failed!"

"I'm not afraid of ghosts!"

"I don't get kidnapped every day!"

"_I_ don't wear stupid overalls!"

"_I_ don't wear stupid dresses!"

"You know what? At least I don't have an 'L' on my hat."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It stands for 'Loser!'"

Mario pushed between the two, glaring at both of them. "Let's not fight." He knew they were only fighting because tensions were high, but that was no excuse to act like little kids.

"Why not?" Luigi snapped. "She's asking for it!"

"And so is he!" Peach glared at the green brother, her blue gaze icily calm. "He started it, after all."

"No I didn't!" Luigi yelled.

"Actually, er…you…kinda did…" Mario said awkwardly.

Luigi glared at his brother, hurt in his blue eyes. "You'd always take her side over mine, huh? After all, I'm just player two," he added quietly.

Before Mario could reassure his brother, Peach looking like she was about to apologize for her harsh words, the professor returned, pushing a time machine. Peach began to go and help, but she paused beside Luigi and looked at him. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice genuine.

"It's okay," Luigi replied.

Mario glared at him.

"Er, I mean…I'm sorry, too."

"Apology accepted," the blonde said, dashing off to help the professor.

"Honestly, Mario, can't you see how selfish she is?" Luigi asked.

"Sometimes you both drive me crazy," Mario responded with an eye roll, just relieved that the tension was gone.

"Here she is!" the professor exclaimed, with a final push into place. He and the princess shared triumphant glances. "The time machine is here! Now, only two people can go in at once. _Maybe_ two infants could fit as well, but I'm not really sure. So who'll be going?"

"Me," the plumbers and the princess said in unison.

E. Gadd scratched his head. "Hmm…I think Mario should go for sure."

"I'll go too," Peach said quickly.

"Don't you have to protect the Toads?" E. Gadd countered teasingly. Turning red, Peach nodded shyly and turned to the brothers. "Mario. Luigi."

"No time for long good-byes," the professor chipped in hurriedly.

"It's all up to you to save the Mushroom Kingdom of the present!" Peach continued. "You must find out what Bowser is planning and put a stop to it. Help me, Mario and Luigi. You're my only hope!"

"What is this, _Star Wars?"_ Luigi snorted. **(A/N Fifth Breaking of the Fourth Wall.)**

"PRINCESS!" a familiar voice shouted. "DID YOU WATCH THAT MOVIE? YOU KNOW THAT I FORBID YOU TO WATCH PG MOVIES!"

Peach sighed as an elderly Toad ran in frantically. "It's okay, Toadsworth. I haven't watched that. Thank you, Luigi," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, so you haven't been watching it?" Toadsworth questioned. "Then who's the main character?"

"It depends on which movie you're talking about; the first three are based on Anakin—"

"SO YOU _HAVE_ WATCHED IT!"

"Um…"

"Maybe we should get going," Mario suggested, hurrying into the time machine. Luigi squeezed in beside him.

"Travel safely, Mario!" Peach called, being dragged away by a furious Toadsworth.

Then the time machine started moving.

"W-whoa!" Mario yelped, staggering alongside his brother. "What's happening?"

"You're time warping!" Professor E. Gadd shouted, watching the time machine rise into the air. "Be careful! The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom depends on you!"

Then the time machine disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let's see: this took a whopping forty-five minutes to copy! Woo-hoo! XD so, please review! Yet again I'll accept constructive criticism but no flames. I hope you enjoyed it CUZ IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE. XD not that I mind, it's a weekend anyway when I wrote this. Oh, and not that you wanna hear this, but I was going in the hallway to the car rider line, and this girl bumps into me, looks at me, and says, "Ew, you made me touch her." I swear, I glared at her. Hate girls like that. Think they're sooooo great but one day they're gonna be worse off and us good, nice girls are gonna be the millionaires. :D so bye!<strong>


	3. Violet, Candy, and the Plan

**Chapter 2**

Violet, Candy, & the Plan

**Lol I'm bad at beginnings, so thanks to those who reviewed:**

**ImSpidey2**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Mariogirl133 (x2)**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Mouseshine**

**Plasmicstorm**

**Whoa lots of reviews XD**

**ImSpidey2—thank you :D**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—no he doesn't XD he's waaaay to overprotective like he is in the games. Yeah, I've never really liked the Professor either XD he scares me…**

**Mariogirl133 (first time)—sorry! :P I don't think anyone but the author reads the reviews anyway, but you never know XD and thanks!**

**Luigisgirlfriend—thank you *super big smiley face***

**Mariogirl133—oh, I **_**was**_** wrong! O.O thanks for telling me! (TLH only in a few days!)**

**Mouseshine—*doesn't accept anonymous review* XD it's fine, and **_**don't leave me with Promella **_**(don't ask everyone else, lol it's a long story) and you remembered my old story! *really stupid smiley face***

**Plasmicstorm—yup, I'm wrong :D XD when I saw that 2 people told me I was wrong I though "OMG I was!" And HOORAY FOR UNIQUENESS :D**

**So onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Mario's head finally stopped spinning as the time machine touched the ground. He opened the door cautiously and was surprised to see that it was nighttime, stars dotting the sky. He was in a field with tall grass, about two-hundred yards away from what appeared to be a log cabin. He could hear laughter all the way from where he was. "They must be loud," he murmured to Luigi as his brother started to come out.<p>

Luigi pointed to a large rock about fifty yards away from them. "Mario…look…"

A girl in a dress was sitting on the edge of a boulder, looking up at the stars. Her long, black hair flew back as the wind blew strongly.

"Yeah, she's pretty," Mario said, beginning to turn away, "but pointing is impolite, Weegee." He grasped his hat as the wind began to blow harder.

"No, Mario—_behind_ the rock!"

Mario turned around, his eyes stinging, and peered behind it. He managed to see a small shell with spikes on it.

Bowser Jr. and his father!

Mario and Luigi snuck silently throughout the tall grass that was waving wildly. Soon they were in range of the villains, and they crouched down, listening quietly as father and son shared words.

"Junior, pretty girls shouldn't be wandering around by themselves at night."

"Why not, Papa?"

"Because _this_ pretty girl matches the description we found, thanks to research. She's Mario and Luigi's great-great-great grandmother, and if we kill her…"

"…Mario and Luigi will never be born?" Bowser Jr. guessed.

"Mario. We were born in Brooklyn," Luigi whispered. "Why is our great-great-great grandmother in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mario asked back. "Maybe we'll find out one day."

A loud scream echoed through the dark air. The brothers glanced up in alarm, grateful for their hiding spot. The Koopas had cornered their ancestor on the rock!

"W-who are you?" she asked.

"Violet, I am Bowser, the great Koopa King! Master of all Koopas, Parakoopas, Goombas, Paragoombas, well…basically all villains! …And this is my son, Bowser Junior."

"How did you know my name?" Violet gave them suspicious looks. "What do you want with me?"

"How about you cooperate with us and we won't kill you?"

Mario started to go forward but Luigi put his arm out. "Wait," he hissed. "It could be dangerous."

Violet had a smug smile on her face. "How about I take five and leave for a bit?"

To Mario's dismay, she jumped from the boulder and dashed off. The infuriated Koopas set off after her, and Luigi leapt in front of them, causing them to trip. "Go get Violet and make sure she's okay!" Luigi shouted. "I'll distract these guys!"

Mario nodded and kept running.

Soon he felt lost in the field. He had no idea if was close to Violet, farther away, or where his brother was. Then, slowly but surely, the field changed into a beach. Panting, the man in red fell in the sand.

A young girl's face was suddenly looming over him. "Are you okay? What are you doing out at this time of night? I'm Candy—I'm ten years old now. Who're you?"

"Mario." He was still sweating horribly.

Candy wrinkled her face. "C'mon. I'll get you some new clothes."

Suddenly another figure collapsed next to him. _"Another_ one?" Candy rolled her eyes. She turned to Mario. "He your brother or something?"

"Mario," Luigi panted. "They're…close…behind…me. Got…in…the clown car…"

"Who?" Candy asked curiously. "What's a clown car? What's a _car?"_

Suddenly a huge roar was heard. The three glanced up at the night sky and saw Bowser and Bowser Jr. flying down in the clown car. Soon they were barely hovering above the ground.

Mario and Luigi started to stand up, but they immediately lay back down when Bowser snapped, _"Don't stand up or else!"_

Candy met Bowser's gaze defiantly. "Why not?" she challenged.

Ignoring her, Bowser continued. "Where's Violet?"

Interest sparked in Candy's eyes. "Why do you want her? She's probably out acting at the brand-new stage!"

Bowser laughed evilly. "Thanks, kid! You'd make a great minion!" The clown car rose into the sky and flew off into the distance.

The bros. finally stood up. Mario turned to Candy. "Don't you realize that he's evil?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why would you give away where your mother is?" Luigi made a random guess.

"She's _not_ my mother." Candy gave him the death glare, though Mario guessed that Violet was her mother. "In fact," Candy continued, "I'd rather her drop dead. That'd be nice."

Mario and Luigi exchanged bewildered glances.

"You wanna be safe or not?" the ten-year-old asked. "Follow me!"

The brothers began to follow Candy inside a shady-looking beach house.

**~Peach's POV~**

Peach sighed as she stared out of her window. "Stupid Toadsworth," she muttered. "Grounding me because I watched _Star Wars."_

An idea then came to her. She'd have to find two Toads—she needed to anyway, because she needed two Toads to go back in time with her that weekend. But when she found them, they could help her go back in time, and then she could help Mario! Peach smiled warmly to herself. _Sometimes I can be a genius, _she thought, turning towards her door.

Now how to sneak past the guards…

She opened her door just a peek to see Toadsworth approaching. Quickly she shut it and leapt onto her bed, trying to look bored, as the elderly Toad entered.

"Princess ," he scolded, shutting the door, "do you know why I forbid you to watch PG movies?"

_Because they're not rated G, _Peach said to herself.

"Because they are not rated G," said Toadsworth. "They could have rude humour, crude language, and could contain dark and frightening material!"

"_Star Wars _is fine." Peach sighed in exasperation. "Do you want to watch it with me?"

Toadsworth's face grew bright red. "I will watch it alone! _You _are grounded until further notice!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Now Peach knew that she couldn't go out that way. She glanced at the window, then at the Royal Jewel (a.k.a. a big rock). A sneaky smile crossed her face. Time to find two Toads…

* * *

><p><strong>That was probably forty-five minutes, too. Lol I'm bad at ending stories with author's notes, but whatever XD<strong>

**I'm having a moment of genorosity, so if you review, I'll give you a plushie, so tell me what kind you like (ex. I'd like a Luigi plushie) something like that. It doesn't even have to be a Mario plushie (ex. I'd like a Berrynose plushie). So see ya next chapter!**


	4. Toadbert and Toadiko

**Chapter 3**

Toadbert and Toadiko

**So thanks to those who reviewed, yada yada yada XD**

**ImSpidey2**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Mariogirl133**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Mouseshine**

**Plasmicstorm**

**Elemental Queen**

**Marshmallow452**

**ImSpidey2—thanks! You won A TON OF MARIO PLUSHIES! *hands Mario plushies***

**lemmy koopa is awesome—My favourite Mario character? I'd have to say Daisy because she relates so much to me; she's more tomboy-ish, doesn't like being told what to do, and is pretty darn tough. When she gets mad she doesn't try to hide it, and she can be pretty sassy, just like me. Sometimes I get in trouble because of my mouth, too XD but I'm not mean like she sometimes is. You didn't want a plushie? Oh well, I'm going to randomly give you A LEMMY KOOPA PLUSHIE! *hands plushie***

**Mariogirl133—WOOHOO! I AM TOO! Glad yah couldn't find anything wrong :P and I will now give you A STARLY PLUSHIE! *hands plushie* fyi I LOOOOOOVE Starfy! HE IS SOOOO AMAZING! I defeated the game for the DS like 20 bajillion times, though it took forever because I was like 7…and I'm the only person who reviewed your Starfy story! YOU MUST CONTINUUUUUE**

**Luigisgirlfriend—awwwww! *another big smiley face* You will now get…*LoZ theme plays*A TOON LINK PLUSHIEEEEE! *hands plushie* I thought I was the only one who was a fan of that :D if I could review on my own story I'd so get a Midna and Tetra plushie :D Or maybe a Navi…*busts out laughing*No. XD**

**Mouseshine—WOO-HOO FOR OVERPROTECTIVE TOADSWORTH! Lol you're gonna LOVE the next chapter…and you didn't want a plushie? I know who you're a fan of, so I give you A JAYFEATHER PLUSHIE! *hands plushie***

**Plasmicstorm—yeah, me too :( WHY DOES NO ONE WANT A PLUSHIE? Oh well, you get A LUIGI PLUSHIE! *hands plushie***

**Elemental Queen—that'll be answered later on, don't worry! And since I've given everyone else a plushie, I'll give you A CANDY PLUSHIE! *hands plushie***

**Marshmallow452—WOO-HOO! XD that over protective Toad…I will now give you A YOSHI PLUSHIE! *hands plushie***

**Oh yes; I made an extra-long chapter that day on my phone because I was so mad. Someone stole my choir teacher's iPod, and now we can't have Pop Show. I worked SO HARD for it. And it was just thrown away… :'(**

* * *

><p>"Mario!"<p>

The red plumber didn't move.

"Ma-ri-o!"

Still he didn't stir.

"MARIO!" Mario suddenly felt his head vibrating, and he sat up in alarm. He stared at a girl with blonde, straight hair that reached about halfway down her back. She was wearing what looked like a cheerleading outfit, and she had one hand on her hip and one held triumphantly in the air. The hand raised held a pot.

_Who is she?_ Mario thought. _And why does she remind me of Peach? _Then he remembered last night's events. That must be what the young ten-year-old looked like in the light of dawn!

Candy wrinkled her face. "Oh. So THAT'S what you look like in the daytime."

"She said the same thing about me," Luigi assured. Mario was starting to get used to his surroundings. The cabin only had one room. In the left-hand corner was an old stove. Near the right-hand corner was the door, the wall looking empty with no pictures. In the corner across from him there was a wooden desk and a wooden chair (a bottle of ink, paper, and a quill pen were on the desk). And in the corner where Mario was, there was a small bed. That was it. And to top it off, spider webs hung from the ceilings.

Wait. If there was only one bed…

"Did you…did you share the bed with us?" Mario asked Candy in dismay.

Then ten-year-old snorted. "Hey. It was _my_ bed first. I slept on the floor last night," she added, "but I'm not gonna give it up to two guys who won't even make their own!"

"We have to _make _our beds?" Luigi asked in confusion.

Candy laughed. "C'mon, you've gotta be kidding! You expect someone else to make your beds for you in a big, fancy place? That's like saying that houses are made of brick!"

Mario and Luigi exchanged horrified glances. "Lovely…" the older brother mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Candy replied tartly. "You guys look like carpenters; go make your own beds!"

"Actually, we're plumbers," Luigi exclaimed happily.

Candy glanced at him like he was crazy, which he was, according to her. "What are those supposed to be?"

"We'll just go make our beds," Mario said quickly, leading his brother outside onto the sand. "THEY DON'T HAVE ELECTRICAL APPLIANCES, YOU IDIOT," Mario hissed.

"I know that," Luigi snapped back. "It's just…new. Hey," he said, turning around, "um…how are we supposed to make our own bed?"

"Candy said that—"

"Candy!" a girls' voice cried out.

"Violet!" Candy said with forced enthusiasm.

Mario and Luigi ran inside the house eagerly. Candy glanced up gratefully from the hug that Violet was giving her. "Oh, um, you guys having trouble with your beds? I'll have to go help them, sorry," she said to Violet, slipping away. "Maybe we can chat later?"

Mario looked Violet up and down. Her long, black hair touched the ground, and her blue eyes looked welcoming. Earrings in the shape of tiaras dangled from her ears. Her violet dress almost covered up her violet high heels. "Oh, they need help?" Amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"Um…we'll just be going—" Luigi started, but Violet laughed.

"You're not from around here, are you? I have extra beds in my mansion. Would you like to stay with me?"

Mario and Luigi shared uncertain looks. Candy was giving them the "I-Will-Seriously-Kill-You" look, but the brothers didn't really want to make their beds…

**~Peach's POV~**

Princess Peach threw the rock at her window, shattering it. She grabbed her umbrella off of her dresser and stood at the edge of her window. Looking down, she hurriedly glanced up at the stars in the sky. The ground below was dizzyingly far away, and the houses looked like small plastic figurines. Taking a deep breath, she told herself, _I _have _to do this. What I do today could affect the kingdom's future, for better or worse._

Then she jumped. Trying not to scream, she pulled out her umbrella and tried to open it. It was jammed! Peach, panicking, tried even harder, only to accidentally lose her grip on it. It started to fall even faster than she.

A small shriek escaped her as she plummeted. For a moment she glanced up at the stars in the sky. They were honestly beautiful; glancing up, Peach saw a constellation that looked like her crown. She smiled solemnly. Maybe this small set of stars would be how her kingdom remembered her.

As she fell she realized that she was going to hit the water. Either she'd die by drowning, from coldness, or from impact. Lovely.

Peach hit the water. The breath knocked out of her, she somehow managed to reach the surface, gasping for air, every bone in her body screaming for her to stop. But determination drove her on. Every painful move towards the shore drove her insane, but she finally reached it, and she collapsed, cold, broken, and exhausted. Her eyes closed.

When they opened, she blinked in surprise, tried to sit up, then immediately lay down again. She had seen enough in one glance to know that she was in a Toad house. She had seen the round shape of it, a round table pressed close to a wall, and she lay in a small bed. There were some pictures of a blue Toad with a pink Toad; either they were at the beach, relaxing, or the blue Toad was posing for a picture while the other put bunny ears on him. _Whose house am I at? _Peach thought suspiciously.

Suddenly a girl's voice sounded. "Toadbert, you found the princess?" The voice was much too loud, and it bounced off of the walls.

"Shh!" a boy hissed, quieter. "You're much too loud, Toadiko. You'll wake her."

As the two argued, Peach began to think. Toadbert and Toadiko—she knew these names. Toadbert had been at the head of his class every year, and he was probably smarter than E. Gadd himself. Toadiko was his younger sister, and she was known as a clumsier Toad. She made a C average and knew when it was alright to have fun and when it was time to work. She was much more relaxed than her brother, and Peach hoped that they could both teach each other something.

"How'd you find her?" Toadiko asked, ending the argument.

"She was down by the castle," Toadbert explained. "She must have fallen into the moat, because she was soaked to the bone. She was shivering and looked pretty beat up from the impact, so I dragged her home."

"You _dragged _her." Toadiko said it in a tone that made her brother sound stupid. _"Why _did you _drag _her?"

"For one, I couldn't pick her up! And even if I could I'd hurt her! So I _had _to drag her. Princess Peach will understand. I even steered away from muddy spots so she wouldn't get dirtier than she already was. When we got home I brushed off her dress and, since it was so wet, I dried it off with my blow drier. _No, _I did not take it off of her!" Toadbert glared at his sister. "I got her into this bed—I don't even wanna _talk _about it—and she's lain like this for hours." His voice trembled as he added, "I'm not sure if she's gonna make it."

"Of course she is," Toadiko murmured, sounding more sympathetic. "Besides, even if she doesn't, you tried," she added unhelpfully.

"What if it's not enough?" Toadbert sounded sick to his stomach.

"Relax." Toadiko's voice became serious. "Why don't you just go to town or something? I hear they might be building a new mall soon!"

"Ummm, okay. Is it going to be by Doctor Toadley's?"

"Yep! I actually snuck into the construction site a few days ago 'cause I told them I was going to see them! And they believed me!"

Peach finally stopped feeling dizzy enough to sit up. "Believe about what?" she asked, a teasing smile on her face.

For a moment the two siblings stared at her in awe. Then Toadiko rushed up, eyes wide with excitement. She was literally bouncing up and down. "Omigosh, Princess Peach! You're the _princess! _Can I be your successor? Please please _please?"_

Peach blinked. "Calm. Down." She placed her hand gently on Toadiko's shoulder. Immediately the young Toad stopped bouncing.

"Um…sorry about her," Toadbert apologized, blushing terribly. "I'm just glad that you're all right, Princess."

"Please. I prefer Peach." She winked. Toadbert relaxed, grateful that she wasn't angry.

"Don't apologize for me!" Toadiko snapped, though a small smile was on her face. "I can apologize for myself!"

"Then do it!" Toadbert challenged.

The silence was deafening after Peach had heard so much noise.

"Can't do it?" Toadbert asked innocently.

"I didn't say I _would!"_ Toadiko laughed.

"That's enough," Peach interrupted, a grin on her face. "I need to ask you two something really serious."

The two Toads fell quiet.

"Now…I'm going back in time to help Mario and Luigi save the kingdom. Would you two like to tag along? And if you guys do well, you can go back with me this weekend."

Toadiko squealed and began to bounce again. "YES YES YES!"

"Hold on a second," Toadbert said suspiciously. "Why _us? _Why do you even need any Toads to go back with you?"

"You think I can do it alone?" Peach argued. "You two helped me before; I believe you can help me again."

"Okay." Toadbert had satisfaction written across his face. "I suspect Toadsworth knows nothing about this?"

"Nope!"

"Wait, we're breaking the rules? I AM SO IN!" Toadiko cheered.

Toadbert gave her the death glare. Peach giggled, standing up shakily. "C'mon! Let's get going." Painfully, either Toad by her side, they slowly but surely began to make their way towards her castle.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO-HOO :D I'll give away more plushies, so ask away!<strong>


	5. Toadette Wears Talking Pants? !

**Chapter 4**

Toadette Wears Talking Pants

**DON'T ASK QUESTIONS. JUST LOOK AT THE TITLE AND DON'T ASK QUESTIONS.**

**Hopefully it'll…erm…make sense later.**

**Sadly, updates are going to be longer now because I have writers block :( but thanks to the following who reviewed:**

**Mariogirl133**

**ImSpidey2**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Marshmallow452**

**Plasmicstorm**

**And btw, I asked you guys who wanted plushies last chapter, so if you don't get any and others do…well…**

**Mariogirl133—I know right! Like I paused the game and ran to my dad (who was working) and made him do it because I was like 7 and he got so mad at me but he hit it for me anyway :) WOO-HOO FOR MOE AND RUBY! I thought that couple was so cute. And Perry wasn't Peach's umbrella when that happened. It's the same umbrella she uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. But I love Perry, he's awesome in Super Princess Peach! Haven't played that classic in YEARS :(**

**ImSpidey2—thanks you! :D You won 20 MILLION BOWSER PLUSHIES! *delivery truck dumps them at your feet***

**lemmy koopa is awesome—you're welcome! You will now receive A YOSHI PLUSHIE! *hands plushie* Toadiko and Toadbert…Toadiko is probably around eleven, and Toadbert is probably fourteen-ish. *waves back***

**Luigisgirlfriend—thank you! *holds up Tetra* HI! And thanks for using Crystal! :D**

**Marshmallow452—You get 20 BILLION MARIO PLUSHIES AND 20 BILLION PEACH PLUSHIES! *delivery truck dumps them at your feet* Thank you!**

**Plasmicstorm—thanks! She wasn't trying to do suicide, she was trying to get out of the castle. The Mario Bros. travel back about three or four generations back, so most likely they travel to the late 1800's or the very early 1900's. And since this is waaaay before they're even born, the babies will not appear.**

***holds up my new kitten Raven* Raven says HAI!**

* * *

><p>Turns out Violet's "mansion" was actually just a regular, brick-made house that was about an hour walk.<p>

"I thought it was a mansion," Luigi said, disappointment ringing in his voice.

"It is, you idiot!" Candy snapped; she'd decided to come, not wanting to be left out. "Wow, you're not from around here, are you?"

Violet glanced back and threw them an apologetic smile. "C'mon, let's go inside!"

Mario's eyes widened as he followed his great-great-great grandmother. Sure, there was no chandelier or electricity or anything, but _it was like home. _In the room on their left sat a clean piano with a small stool to sit on (it was a small room). To their right was a small bedroom with three beds already neatly made. It looked too empty without any pictures, though. And ahead loomed what was supposed to be a kitchen, with a cabinet and a wooden stove. A round table with fours chairs was close by.

Violet immediately headed to the left and sat down, curving her fingers on the keys. "I'd like to let you hear one of my favourite songs."

She began to play. Candy took a frightful step back, her face pale. "I'll be outside," she muttered, dashing out.

Mario and Luigi were entranced with the beautiful piece that they recognized. When Violet played the final chord, she turned to them, her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "Candy taught me how to play that. She made it up a long time ago, and it's…_beautiful."_

"That was Midna's Desperate Hour," Luigi whispered to Mario in disbelief.

"Where did Candy go?" Violet asked.

"She said she went outside."

The brother in red peered out and automatically felt sick to his stomach. "G-guys…"

Luigi and Violet poked their heads out. Luigi yelped, and Violet looked like she was about to faint.

There, smack-dab in the middle of the yard, was a wooden sign, and sloppy words were written in dark crimson: "Candy is MINE! You'll get her back when I get Violet…meet me by the log cabin TONIGHT…maybe if you do, Candy won't get hurt in an 'accident'…GWAHAHA! –Bowser

"P.S. There is a spy among you…

"Oh yeah! P.S.S. This is ketchup, not blood."

Mario blinked. Suddenly suspicious, he glanced around at his fellow companions. Luigi and Violet were looking around as well, obviously unsure. Mario lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'll go to Bowser," Violet said finally. "But for now we should go inside."

Mario went inside, his thoughts furious. It was most likely that Violet were the spy; if she went to Bowser tonight, what would they do? Would they discuss evil plans? Or was Bowser using her, planning her demise? The choice was tough. If he didn't let Violet go, Candy would obviously be dead by sunrise, but if he let Violet go, not only would she die, but so would he and his brother.

The risk was too great…

**~Peach's POV~**

"How do we get all the way up there?" Toadiko asked, glancing up at the castle.

Toadbert held out a giant cloak. "If Peach is at the bottom, Toadiko can stand on top of her, and I can be at the top!"

* * *

><p>Peach walked forward, blind. "Keep going," Toadbert hissed. "We're almost at the elevator."<p>

Peach kept walking for a bit. _"Stop!"_ Toadbert yelped. She hurriedly halted, wondering what was going on.

More feet padded in, and the elevator closed. "What floor are you going to, old bean?" a familiar voice asked.

"Ummm…floor nine," Toadbert replied. Peach facepalmed. The time machine was on floor one-hundred seventeen!

"Oh?" Toadsworth exclaimed. "Same floor as me! We can talk as we go, old bean! What's your name?"

Suddenly a faint buzz was heard. Peach glanced up at Toadiko as she pulled out her cellphone and whispered excitedly, "Toadette texted me!"

"Toadette," Toadbert said quickly. "Er…yeah."

"That's…an odd name." Toadsworth sounded like he didn't really want to be with them anymore. "Er…Why don't you go on out and I'll catch up with you? I…erm…forgot something downstairs."

"What'd you forget?" Peach asked tartly.

"Er, Toadette, old bean…did your pants just talk?" Toadsworth asked, obviously confused.

Toadiko giggled. "You're imagining things," Toadbert snapped.

"Hey…where's your club pen?" Toadsworth asked as the elevator doors clicked. One second later they closed.

"_Peach!"_ Toadbert shouted angrily. "GET ME OUT!"

Peach jumped. Both Toadiko and Toadbert fell, but the difference was that Toadiko was laughing crazily. The princess pressed the one-hundred seventeenth floor button and watched as the doors closed…

Then they slid back open, and Toadsworth came in! "Sorry, Toadette…" His eyes narrowed as he saw two Toads and a princess. "Would you like to explain what is going on?"

"Not particularly," Peach answered, pushing him out of the doors just as they closed. The elevator, to her relief, began to rise.

Toadiko was laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe, and Toadbert was laughing too. Suddenly Peach couldn't hold it in; she began to giggle, and as they slowly descended to the highest floor, their laughter bounced off of the walls.

* * *

><p>Peach examined the time machine. "I didn't know E. Gadd made a third."<p>

"Who _knows _what he does?" Toadiko pointed out. "Let's go back in time!"

"Wait!" Peach exclaimed suddenly as the Toads reached for the door. "E. Gadd said only two people could go in!"

"But we're not people, we're Toads," Toadbert argued. "Let's just try it and see what happens." Brother and sister stepped inside, and Peach had no choice but to follow.

Suddenly the time machine began to rise. The princess squeaked as she slammed into the door and accidentally unlatched the handle, causing it to swing open. Peach shrieked as the machine unexpectedly turned on its side, and she fell out of the doorway, hanging onto the doorframe for her life. Then the machine was high in the dawn sky, Peach screaming hysterically. Four small Toad hands shot out, and with one hand she grabbed two. She let go of the doorframe with the other hand and reached out for the other two hands, letting herself be pulled into the safety of the machine, her heart pounding. Toadbert began to stretch for the handle on the flailing door, but Peach reached it first, pulling it up and locking the door securely. The machine turned back into the normal position.

"Be still my heart," Peach breathed. "Thanks, you two!"

"It was nuthin." Toadiko shrugged.

Suddenly it was nighttime. The machine crashed and hit the ground. Glancing out the window, Peach saw that she was in a grassy field, near a beach. She gaped as she saw Luigi, Mario lying unconscious on the ground, with a tall woman wearing a dark-coloured dress. In front of them were Bowser and Bowser Jr. in their clown car, a younger girl with them. Everyone but Luigi was looking in their direction. With an irritated kick Peach blew down the door. "C'mon, guys! It's time to prove why we're here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry for not updating. I found out that one of my friends was drinking alcohol at school, and, well, she got expelled. So sorry! I'll try to be faster next time!<strong>


	6. Why Are Girls so Easy to Kidnap? !

**Chapter 5**

Why Are Girls so Easy to Kidnap?

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! I HAVE REASONS!**

**One, I was helping Mariogirl133 with a situation that ended up being resolved very peacefully,**

**Two, I was dealing with "the alcohol thing",**

**Three, this chapter was really hard to write, because I went back and forth on so many parts, and**

**Four, I don't know. XD**

**So thanks to those who reviewed:**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mariogirl133**

**Plasmicstorm**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Elemental Queen**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Marshmallow452**

**Gabriel**

**ImSpidey2—thanks! …that was suspenseful? O.O**

**Mariogirl133—it's fine, and it's over and done with. I hope you're okay! I know how much reviews mean to an author. At least everything was cleared up, right? :)**

**Plasmicstorm—meep. Lol I am bad in the arts of using P.S.'s, and Violet's dress wasn't black—it appeared so to Peach because of how dark the night was.**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—wow, that helped a lot! o.O thank you!**

**Elemental Queen—yay :D**

**Luigisgirlfriend—yay! Again! Poor Toadsworth is getting sucked into the dumbness of junior high in which I am putting him through…NOW UPDATE YOUR STORY! Please?**

**Marshmallow452—it could be the ketchup. O.O And I will give you a Bowser plushie with KETCHUP! *hands plushie* IT HAS MOVEABLE ACTION XD**

**Gabriel—okay. Tell Suzanne that I'd like to be friends, and that she can review on this if she wants to! =D**

**So finally onto the story! But I seriously hate this chapter. I feel like it's rushed...**

* * *

><p>Nightfall came. Together Mario, Luigi, and Violet headed for the log cabin near the beach.<p>

Once there, Luigi clenched his fists. "That son of a Goomba Bowser better keep to his promise!"

"Luigi!" Mario gasped, ashamed of his brother. "Watch your language!"

"Yeah!" a sneering child's voice taunted.

The trio looked up in surprise at Bowser and his son in the clown car, a bored-looking Candy behind them. "Gimme Violet!" Bowser growled.

"Give us Candy first," Mario snapped.

Bowser sighed. "Fine. And if you _must _know…there's not really a spy."

"WHAT?" Luigi shouted. "You turned me against my own brother for nothing?"

"You suspected me?" Mario narrowed his eyes and took a step toward his brother.

"We all suspected each other!" Violet interrupted quickly.

"But brothers don't suspect each other!" Mario snapped.

Luigi stepped forward threateningly. "If you want a fight, you'll get one!"

"This is stupid," Violet pleaded. "C'mon, guys, Bowser _wants_ this!"

"Bring it on!" Mario snarled, leaping at his brother.

Luigi rolled out of the way, his eyes widening. "Mario, she's right! This _is _stupid!"

Mario tried to stop himself as he threw an attack at his brother. Luigi held his hand up, blocking it. "Sorry, bro."

"I'm sorry, too," Mario said, shaking his hand. One second later he was laying the grass, unconscious.

"Luigi!" Violet shrieked angrily.

"Tricks always worked!" Luigi announced proudly.

Bowser and his son were laughing evilly; Candy looked like she was about to throw up. Luigi's face paled as he realized what had just happened. "Oh my…God…"

"Yeah, you SHOULD be praying!" Violet yelled. "You just knocked out your own brother, over what? A stupid fight!" She turned to Bowser. "Get me out of here! I've had it!"

Chuckling, Bowser extended his hand out, but stopped dead as a roar was heard.

All five of them turned their heads as a time machine plopped on the ground not very far from them. The door was busted down with a sharp kick, and out stepped…

Peach?

There were two Toads behind her; Toadiko and Toadbert, if Luigi remembered correctly. He'd met them before at a castle conference. Toadbert had been receiving an award for his excellent skills at algebra, while Toadiko was there for chastisement for putting glue in her teacher's seat.

Peach's furious blue gaze turned to Bowser. From the way she positioned herself, Luigi could tell that she wasn't in the mood FOR ANYTHING. Her hair was wild, her dress was a little torn, and her eyes sought vengeance. Bending down to the Toads, she said quietly, "Go over to Luigi over there. See him? He's the tall guy. Go over there and _stay there."_

As if realizing not to challenge her, Toadiko and Toadbert hurriedly skidded over to Luigi. Peach stalked to Bowser and pointed to Mario. "You're. Dead."

Bowser suddenly tossed Candy over the side of the clown car. Crying out, she hit the ground and did not move. Bowser grabbed Peach with one hand and Violet with the other. "JUNIOR, HURRY!"

Bowser Jr. snatched the controls and soared into the sky, leaving the three who were awake crying out in alarm.

"What do we do?" Toadiko wailed.

"First we've gotta get them to safety…" Luigi muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Mario…<em>

Mario's eyes painfully opened in the light room. Sure that he had been hearing things, his eyes closed again. He preferred the darkness.

_Mario!_

His eyes popped open. Again, not seeing anything, his eyes closed to embrace the darkness.

_MARIO!_

Irritably he opened his eyes. "What?" he mumbled. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

_I am not visible except for in the mind. You, my friend, are unenlightened. Just like the big beast that I will one day meet._

"You've gotta be kidding. What do you want?"

_I am here to tell you what has happened. Luigi realized he was tricked and feels terrible about what he did to you. Princess Peach then came in her time machine with two Toads named Toadiko and Toadbert. Bowser took Violet and Peach, but he did keep his promise and return Candy. She's awake, though, and they're all waiting for you._

"Waiting for me?" Mario muttered, confused.

He heard a gasp that seemed to echo. "Did…did Mario talk?"

_Hurry up and wake up. But if you'd like to stay, I'll talk to you…until my patience runs out._

"Patience?"

"He did it again!" A girl's voice yet again sounded unclear. "But he's not making any sense!"

"What's going on?" Mario asked quietly, making sure that the strange voice couldn't hear. "This is so strange!"

_Just stay away from the light…my unenlightened friend._

"Wait. Hold on a second…DON'T GO!"

_Oh, but I must, for Chakron has much more important things to be doing. Now go and be enlightened, for my patience is gone!_

Mario's eyes flickered open. He saw Candy, Luigi, and two Toads he didn't know standing anxiously over him. "He's okay!" the pink Toad whispered. "Toadbert, he's okay!"

"Yes, Toadiko, he is," the blue Toad said patiently.

"Where's Chakron?" Mario asked bluntly.

Luigi turned bright red as everyone looked at him. "Erm, Mario…there _is _no Chakron. You were unconscious. And it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Mario replied, fresh memories filling his mind. The dream was instantly forgotten. "Bowser uses tricks to win. Plus, I started it.

"How're we gonna save Peach?" Toadiko wailed. Mario's head instantly turned to her.

"Um…" Quickly Candy explained everything that had happened.

"Oh my God…" Mario whispered. Standing up out of the bed, he hurried out the door. No one tried to stop him.

**~Peach's POV~**

"Papa! Papa!"

Peach shared an irritated glance with Violet. For hours, backstage of a theatere, Bowser and his son were researching with a laptop he'd brought with him. (Actually, they were just looking at notes they'd taken while researching before.) Peach and Violet were tied up to a rake prop, and they were feeling tortured by hearing the Koopas drone on…and on…and on…

"Yeah, Junior?" Bowser demanded.

"We have the wrong girl!"

Peach blinked.

"Huh?" Bowser looked mortified. "What do you mean?"

"Violet's not their ancestor! She's Peach's! We were looking at the wrong notes!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" Bowser roared.

"The girl we had earlier is Mario's great-great-great-grandmother!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT? WE HAD HER IN OUR GRASP! THOSE DOUBLE-CROSSING PLUMBERS TRICKED US!" Bowser began to violently stomp the ground. Bowser Jr. and a small blue Shy Guy began to quietly calm him down while Peach pulled out her cellphone.

"What's that?" Violet whispered curiously.

Peach put a finger to her mouth and held her cellphone up to her ear. She had to contact her friends as soon as possible!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked. Cuz I'm pretty sure it did :(<strong>

**Lol, on a brighter note, I have a new poll up and running! I need opinions! Please vote!**


	7. Gotta Save Em!

**Chapter 6**

Gotta Save Em!

**I AM SORRY, YET AGAIN! I have been working on a new story called "Perfect", but I'm not going to post it on FFN until I've prewritten some of the chapters. It's not even Mario, it's actually Warriors XD**

**Sooooo thanks to those who reviewed!**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mouseshine**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Mariogirl133**

**Elemental Queen**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**ImSpidey2—thanks :D**

**Mouseshine—I know, I know…lol :P Yup, that's Chakron! Gotta love em! And since you ARE meh BFF…*hands Dimentio plushie* Just don't go all fangirly on me.**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—I don't really know, I just felt like putting Chakron in this. Lol he actually plays a purpose in Chapter 8, which is not out yet. Oh, yeah…*delivery truck dumps infinity lemmy koopa plushies and infinity Yoshi plushies at your feet* And no…I eat nothing with ketchup, I absolutely hate it O.O**

**Mariogirl133—FIRSTLY, UPDATE YOUR STORY! I LOVE IT! Don't let that many reviews overwhelm you. I wasn't on that night so I have no idea what you mean XD and thank you!**

**Elemental Queen—yay! Lol I actually didn't know at first either, but I thought of Candy at my local Target and I absolutely HAD to do that little plot thing, XD**

**Luigisgirlfriend—I repeat, UPDATE! And thank you! That made my day :'D**

**Now onto the story! And I am sorry, all blondes…but I make Peach have a blonde moment in this one…**

**Oh, wait, disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Toadbert, Toadiko, Toadette, Toadsworth, Princess Peach, Mario, Luigi, E. Gadd, Bowser, Bowser Jr., or any other properties that belong to Nintendo. I only belong the idea and Candy and Violet.**

* * *

><p>Mario sat at the shoreline, blankly watching the waves lapping at his feet. Suddenly he was jerked back. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Candy on her knees beside him. Her mouth moved, but he couldn't see to hear the words.<p>

Then a stinging pain was emerging on his right cheek. "Mario, snap out of it!" Candy exclaimed. "If you ever wanna see them again, you've gotta save em! So c'mon, you and your brother need to go!"

"What about you?" Mario challenged. "You need Violet; she's your mother!" _And my ancestor, _he added to himself. "Why don't you like her?"

Candy froze, then turned her head away. "She's _not _my mother—she adopted me," she whispered. "And…she used me.

"Three years ago, I played her the song on piano that she played for you guys. She absolutely adored it, and I taught her how to play it. Then…" Her voice choked. "She played it for the town at Town Hall. Everyone loved it. The mayor wanted to give a compensation of two thousand gold coins to the person who'd written it, to spread around the globe for the comfort of others—it was _that _beautiful to them. But no, can you guess who took the money?" A single drop of water fell onto the sand beside her. "So many people started coming to our mansion, wanting to hear her play it. To get her autograph, even. And I always stood by, watching, waiting…but she never did anything. Never once told them that it was my song. My God, I just couldn't stand it. So I moved away. Far away, down here. It was tough, survivin' on my own, but I got used to it."

"Oh…" Mario's heart swelled.

Suddenly his cellphone began to ring. Candy yelped. "WHAT THE HECK!"

Mario pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mario! It's Peach!"

The red plumber's face lit up. "Thank God you're okay! Where are you at?"

"Violet and I are at some kind of stage…I think Bowser plans on keeping Violet hostage until I marry him!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Mario, wait! I have something to tell you about Violet!"

"What?"

"She—" A sudden gasp was heard, and a shriek. A buzzing noise was echoing.

Mario gazed at the screen in disbelief. _CALL DISCONNECTED._

Candy looked at him curiously. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Get Luigi and the Toads."

"Toads?"

"The mushrooms!"

Candy nodded and raced inside the cabin.

Mario stood by the sea, watching the sun sink. It was beautiful; almost like a romance scene, but it'd be perfect if Peach were with him.

"Bro?"

Mario turned around. Luigi and the Toads were standing in the doorframe. "Candy said you wanted us."

"Yeah, I know where Peach and Violet are! I think they're at the theatere—you know, where Violet acts at? Candy mentioned it earlier."

"Where's the theatere?" Toadbert asked.

"I know where it is," Candy said quietly. Mario jumped, startled. She was standing beside him. "It's at Town Square. I'll take you there," she added, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she set off past the cabin, towards the right. "Follow me."

"Wait."

They stopped. Mario took a few steps forward and held out his hand. "I'm counting on you. Violet and Peach are counting on you. _Everyone _is counting on _us. _So promise me you'll be with me all the way."

For a moment no one moved. Then Luigi placed his hand on top of his brother's. "All the way," he said determinedly, his blue eyes fixed guiltily at the bruise on Mario's head.

"All the way!" Toadiko shouted, standing on her toes and trying desperately to reach. The brothers lowered their hands, and she put hers on top.

Toadbert tentatively joined his hand. "All the way."

Candy shared a small smile with Mario. "I'll be here," she whispered, placing her hand. "All the way, Mario. All the way."

**~Peach's POV~**

"Mario, wait! I have something to tell you about Violet!"

"What?"

"She—" Peach gasped as she saw Bowser's tail. Violet shrieked as he emerged. Peach dropped her phone and screamed.

Bowser smirked. "Thanks for the idea, Princess!"

Peach gaped at him. "I will not marry you!"

"Yes you will…" Bowser tossed her a script. "Now memorize this. We go on in _five."_

"Papa!" Bowser Jr. squealed, running in. "Papa, they're on their way!"

"Is Candy with them?"

"Yeah."

"Excellent. I believe we have a spot for her in the play—the criminal who is punishable by execution." Laughing evilly, father and son exited the room.

"What are they going to do with my daughter?" Violet fumed, struggling against the ropes.

Peach struggled, too, for the first time noticing the script in her hands. She slit the ropes with its sharp edges and sighed in relief as she moved her arms freely. "C'mon, let's go!" she hissed at Violet.

Violet dashed off. "It's this way!" she called over her shoulder, vanishing.

Peach began to follow but was suddenly slammed against the prop violently, gasping. "Get some rest," Bowser's scaly voice whispered in her ear. "You don't have any _speaking _parts, anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>STUPID BOWSER! STOP BEING MEAN TO THEM! Lol I think everyone's kinda OOC in this, but I'm proud of Bowser. I think I did okay on him. Lol<strong>

**Please please PLEASE review! And if I somehow manage to hit 50 reviews on this, I'll give the 50****th**** a cookie! Any kind of cookie they want! But you can still ask for a cookie. I might give it to you. Lol BYE!**


	8. Here Comes the Bride

**Chapter 7**

Here Comes the Bride…

**OMIGOSH! I'M SORRY! I have an excuse: my grandparents are going through divorce. So it was kind of hard for me to upload.**

**So thanks to those that reviewed!**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mariogirl133**

**Mouseshine**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**GrahamCracker254 (aka Marshmallow452)**

**Princess Zora**

**And the fiftieth reviewer is…LEMMY KOOPA IS AWESOME! But since he kind of cheated by reviewing three times, everyone gets a cookie! Yay! But I get a cookie cake MWAHAHA *eats cookie cake***

**ImSpidey2—thanks! And here's your cookie! *hands cookie***

**Mariogirl133—…o.e this is one of those moments that makes me a total blonde XD (no offense to real blondes out there). I don't think I'm doing the Warriors fic anymore, but keep an eye out for it in case I do! And it's great that everything's settled down on your story; here you go! *hands cookie***

**Mouseshine—awwwwww *tears up* And thanks for helping me with the whole divorce thingy; you're making it so much easier. *hugs and hands cookie* AND YES, IT'S NEON! I WAS WONDERING WHO WOULD CATCH THAT!**

**Luigisgirlfriend—yay XD *hands cookie***

**lemmy koopa is awesome (first time)—hi! :D**

**lemmy koopa is awesome (second time)—WOOHOO! WAIT STOP ATTACKING ME MINIONS whew! Yep title reference!**

**lemmy koopa is awesome (third time)—you're absolutely right, you get a cookie! *hands cookie* And thank you, that made my day :D**

**GrahamCracker254—yay, Chakron! I personally love Chakron; I lol'd when he first met Bowser. And it's okay! I forgive you…maybe. XD And fine…*hands cookie* Yep, you changed it! And you didn't use my idea in your story…O.O jk, it's okay. Yes, it is like another book you've read! I was actually reading **_**The Bad Beginning **_**and I got inspired! You obviously got more than half a cookie XD**

**Princess Zora—thanks, and np! I'm updating now XD and yes you may have a cookie! *hands cookie* I'm just glad that's over with…**

**Now onto the story! And oh yeah: NEON MADE A CAMEO APPEARANCE LAST CHAPTER! ONLY ONE PERSON NOTICED! Lol I really don't care, but I was wondering who would notice…**

* * *

><p>Mario stopped abruptly as he entered town. The streets were buzzing with…people! Not Toads, but people! Many tall buildings loomed above them, all but one painted a stunning white that reflected the sun.<p>

"Awesome, huh?" Candy said sheepishly. "C'mon, the theatere's this way!"

Mario, Luigi, Toadbert and Toadiko darted after her, weaving through the crowd to keep her in sight. Finally she stopped, panting, outside two heavy doors at the only building that wasn't white; it was black. "We're here," she announced between gasps.

Mario sighed with relief. They were one step closer to Peach and Violet…

"Mario!"

He whirled around. By the side of the building, Violet was running towards them, holding up her violet dress a little so it didn't touch the ground. She skidded to a halt beside them. "Th-thank goodness you're all okay!" she breathed. "Peach and I made it out; we can go now!"

"Where's Peach, then?" Luigi asked.

"Oh no…" Violet's eyes widened, and she looked behind herself. "She must have gotten caught!"

"Where's Candy?" Toadiko screamed, Mario turned around. Sure enough, the headstrong ten-year-old had vanished.

"She probably just went in without us," Mario said, trying to convince himself as well as the others. "Let's go find her."

The theatere was huge on the inside; it probably stretched the length of a football field on both floors. Yes, both floors. The red theatere seats were overcrowded, some even sitting in the aisle. Mario stared, wide-eyed and stunned.

"Mario." Violet leaned in close to him. "There's something I need to tell you. Peach and I discovered that—"

"Violet!" a tall man with a French accent cried, running up to her. He was wearing all purple, and was wearing mascara and lipstick. "Air kisses, dahling!" he exclaimed, kissing the air around her cheeks. "Mwa! Mwa! You look fab-OO!"

"Tell me later," Mario whispered to his frustrated friend.

Toadiko gave a small snicker at his accent, and Toadbert threw his small hand over her mouth. She glared at him.

"You as well, Moulin!" Violet gave him a warm smile. "How's the windmill?"

"Not so good. But don't worry, dahling! Soon we'll have enough money to buy TWO mansions!" Moulin cleared his throat. "We've reserved seats for you upfront. You and your…er…company."

"Thank you!" Violet motioned for them to follow as Moulin set off.

Mario found himself sitting in-between Violet and Luigi. His brother was sitting by Toadiko, who was sitting by Toadbert, who looked like he'd rather be sitting by anyone except for Moulin.

"Your daughter's going to do great in the play!" Moulin whispered down the row to Violet. "I always knew she'd get a talent from you."

Violet froze. "W-what?"

Her friend chuckled. "Are you afraid that she's going to take the spotlight from you?"

Violet tapped Mario on the shoulder. "Peach and I discovered something," she hissed in his ear. "I'm not your ancestor. You should be proud of that—I suppose Candy told you the story of how I used her."

Mario felt the world spin beneath him. "Y-you're not my ancestor?" His words were barely a whisper.

"No. Candy is. I am Peach's ancestor."

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Violet seemed so easy to kidnap. Why she always wore dresses, and why she ran while holding it up a little. Mario glanced at her dangling tiara earrings. At least she and Candy weren't really related—that would mean Mario was dating his relative!

But the only thing that didn't make sense was the fact that Violet wasn't royalty, because there was no Mushroom Kingdom yet. If she wasn't royalty, how was Peach a princess?"

Mario tapped Luigi on the shoulder and quickly explained.

As the brother in green opened his mouth to reply, the lights dimmed. "Oh, it's starting!" Moulin exclaimed in delight. "Dahling, your daughter will do excellent!"

A spotlight centered in the middle of the stage. Candy was tied to a rope, hanging above a well that Mario somehow automatically knew was real. The background was painted neatly, showing small straw houses on dirt ground leading into the distance on a bright, sunny day. Several other people were crowded around the well; Mario spotted Peach, who looked outraged at being onstage. Finally, there was one real straw house that had been made

Suddenly Bowser stomped out from it, approaching the well where Candy was hanging. "You!" he roared, pointing. He was a surprisingly good actor. "Thou who dared to try and burn our civilization down!"

"Thy was planning to to burn the room in which my child was in!" a woman cried out, rocking a bundle in her arms.

"Now thou must pay the consequences with thy life!" Bowser shouted.

Roars of agreement echoed across the stage. Only Peach seemed hesitant.

Bowser strode smoothly over to her. "Thou hast threatened my fiancé! What hast thou to say for thyself?"

"I'm innocent!" Candy blurted, looking like she was about to cry. "I truly am! Thou hast made a mistake—"

"I make no mistake! Thou shalt die after my wedding!"

Bowser swept Peach off of her feet. She looked horrified. "If anyone is against our wedding, speak now!"

Mario, Luigi, Toadbert, Toadiko, and Violet leapt to their feet. "I!"

Bowser looked shocked as the five marched up the steps. "And the girl is innocent!" Violet shouted. "Free her this instant!"

The "villagers" screamed and fled into the audience as Mario leapt at Candy, snapping the ropes and pulling her to safety. Bowser dropped Peach and took out a wand. "If you don't put her back, I'll turn all of these people into Toads!"

Mario suddenly understood that this was how the Toads had come. The Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser's greatest enemy, was about to be created by the Koopa himself! "Never!" Mario shouted.

A bright light filled the room. When Mario could see again, everyone in the audience was a Toad. Panicked screams began filling the theatere as they realized this was not a part of the show.

Mario was suddenly struggling to keep his balance as he almost fell inside the well. Bowser laughed and darted of, continuing to fight Luigi as the other four—Violet, Toadiko, Toadbert, and Peach—cowered behind the real straw house.

Glancing down, Mario's heart skipped a beat as he saw a warp pipe. He then knew his family's history; feeling lightheaded, he almost fell. "Candy!" he yelped, still staggering; Mario hated it, but this would be the only way he could get her to the well.

He was right; Candy was instantly by his side, and she pulled him up onto level ground. "You 'kay?"

"Fine. But I need you to jump in the well."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooooh…so emotional…XD poor Candy!<strong>

**And sorry if the Shakespeare talk wasn't perfect; I'm **_**not **_**good at that stuff. We'll just say that Bowser wrote it…**

**So Neon will be making another appearance! And if anyone can tell me what "Moulin" means in English, because it's not an English word, I will give them A COOKIE CAKE!**

**So guess away!**


	9. Queen Violet?

**Chapter 8**

Queen Violet?

**I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE…TWO WEEKS! :(**

**I have no excuse. I play video games and I text…**

**ONLY TWO PEOPLE WERE RIGHT! THEY GET COOKIES!**

**Moulin means "mill". Moulin is a French word, as hinted by his accent.**

**So thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**Lemmy Koopa is Awesome**

**Mouseshine**

**ImSpidey2**

**Luigisgirlfriend**

**Mariogirl133**

**GrahamCracker254**

**Princess Zora**

**L.K.I.A.—yay, abbreviations! Lol, they're Toads, don't worry. And I'm not THAT cruel, I usually give everyone cookies…BUT NOT TODAY! I'll give you a cookie because you're one of the only three people who actually tried. :D *hands cookie***

**Mouseshine—THANK YOU! I'm sorry that Moulin scares you. Lol**

**ImSpidey2—XD and you get a cookie for getting it right! *hands cookie***

**Luigisgirlfriend—thank you :D**

**Mariogirl133—1. You called Gabe a she. Lol 2. Dis very good. Lol 3. Thank you! *waves back* SINCE YOU GOT IT RIGHT YOU GET A COOKIE *hands cookie* And, if you could, instead of PMing me, is it okay if you just tell me in the review? If you want me to delete it with my power of deleting anonymous reviews, just tell me and I will, okay?**

**GrahamCracker254—I love that series! Seriously, it rocks! I would've thought of it. O.O jk, lol. I updated now! Woohoo!**

**Princess Zora—aw, it's fine. Lol, I love Disney! Which hotel did you stay at? We ALWAYS stay at Pop Century. :D**

**Now let's finally read!**

* * *

><p>Candy stared at him. "You've <em>got <em>to be kidding."

"Please," Mario begged. "There's a small hole at the bottom. You'll be safe there, and you mustn't come back!"

Candy sighed. "Are you sure this is the right decision?"

"Positive. I…I'm from the future. Please, just trust me!"

"You're from the future? You, Luigi, Peach, and those two mushrooms are from the future?"

Mario nodded wearily, silently begging her to believe him.

"Y'know, I've grown to like you and your crazy, stupid ideas. So I'll trust you on this."

"I'd say your good-byes now," Mario warned. "Because when you go there, you'll be unable to return."

Candy turned to where Violet, Peach, Toadiko and Toadbert were hiding—behind the one hut that had been built. She ran over there and hugged Violet. "Good-bye…mother," she whispered.

Violet embraced her tightly, tears running down her cheek. "Why are you leaving?"

"It's what is best for me. I'll be safe. I will always remember you."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Both," Candy said teasingly, a sad smile on her face.

"Do you forgive me?"

Candy silently walked away until she stood by the edge of the well. The panicking Toads in the audience stopped wailing for a moment, and even Bowser and Luigi stood and watched.

"I forgive you." Candy jumped.

Everything was silent for a moment. Then Mario walked over to the well, filled with only water, and stared down into it for a bit. He could go back to Brooklyn, just for a little bit…

Suddenly the pipe at the bottom of the well began to shine. Mario was about to jump in when a voice rang in his head: _Just stay away from the light…my unenlightened friend._

He backed away in alarm. Where was that voice from? He recognized it from somewhere…

"MARIO! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME!" Luigi shouted.

Mario whirled around and saw Luigi fighting Bowser on his own. The red plumber joined in on the action, leaving the well.

Suddenly Bowser stopped. "What have I done?" he whispered. "I JUST FORMED YOUR FUTURE! I AM SOOOOO VERRRRY AAAAANGRY!" He began to stomp the stage, and Bowser Junior and the small dark blue Shy Guy from before rushed out.

"Please, Lord Bowser," the Shy Guy begged, "calm down!"

"Stay out of this, Neon!" Bowser snarled. "All I wanted was to kill Mario and Luigi's ancestor so that they wouldn't be here and Peach would love me!" He sniffled sadly, his stomping fading.

Bowser Junior, however, was obviously upset. "What? You sent me back in time to kill Mario and Luigi's ancestor BECAUSE OF LOVE? ! HOW MESSED UP IS THAT? !" He stomped the stage angrily, and the floor where the three were standing collapsed; they fell, screaming in shock.

Mario blinked in dismay. "Bowser," Peach called, tentatively taking a step closer to the part where the floor had left a hole, "I would love you if you were kind and considerate, like Mario."

Mario blinked again as she continued: "Bowser…get a life. And when you do, I _might _love you. But no promises, mmkay?"

"Well, now that _that's _over with…" Violet smoothed off her dress.

The screaming panics in the audience seemed to get louder. "WE'RE MUSHROOMS!" someone screamed. "NOTHING'S DONE! THAT RUFFIAN MUST TURN US BACK!"

A wand shakily emerged from the hole. "I-I will…"

"Don't!" Mario bent down beside the hole and made sure only Bowser could hear. "We're forming the future Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Why should I care anymore?" Bowser sounded miserable.

"Please…" Peach knelt next to Mario. "You'll be my hero. Just…please."

"…Really?"

"Of course. And I'll be in your debt and—"

"DEAL!" Bowser abruptly leapt up from the hole. "YOU! MUSHROOMS! YOU ARE CALLED TOADS, MMKAY?"

The Toads stopped panicking. "Toads…? That's…odd. But it sounds better than mushrooms, so okay."

"Maybe…" Violet hesitantly spoke up. "Maybe we could turn this into a kingdom? I mean, since I'm the only human, I could be the ruler…"

Instantly challenging yells echoed. "WHY YOU? YOU GETTING' COCKY SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY HUMAN?"

"No, of course not…" Violet looked scared to death.

The princess looked at Mario. "You need new shoes." Peach then nudged the Koopa King desperately. Instantly Bowser shouted, "PURPLE HERE WILL BE YOUR LEADER, MMKAY!"

The Toads exchanged horrified looks, then began to nod very fast.

"What shall we call this kingdom?" Moulin called out, examining himself in a compact mirror. "Ooh, I look absolutely fab-OO today!"

"Um…what if…the Mushroom Kingdom?" Violet suggested. "Since you guys are…um…mushrooms."

The Toads murmured agreement, not having much creativity. "Violet, dahling!" Moulin called out. "Wait…_Queen _Violet! Long live Queen Violet!"

The Toads echoed the cry. Violet raised her hand for silence. "Two things: firstly, I do not have a crown, so I am not your queen. Not now."

"Here." Peach took her crown off of her head and gave it to Violet. "I don't need it; I have plenty more at my castle."

Violet stared at her. "Castle?"

"Um…we're from the future," Luigi explained quickly. "And we're NOT crazy; we truly are."

Violet nodded, looking unsure. "Oooooookay…well then…secondly, I have a confession. That song on the piano isn't mine; it's Candy's. I stole it from her. Please, forgive me…"

Instead of the shocked protests Mario was expecting, Toads began to cheer. "We always knew that!" a girl shouted. "We were just waiting for you to fess up. And we all make mistakes, so we all forgive you."

Violet looked weak with relief. "Th-thank you. I don't deserve this."

"QUEEN VIOLET! QUEEN VIOLET! LONG LIVE QUEEN VIOLET!" the audience roared.

Mario flashed her a small smile. "Candy is safe, I promise."

"I know she is. You got her there."

"We have to go home!" Toadiko yelped. "It's Friday! Tomorrow's the day that the time machine makes its debut to the kingdom!"

Peach paled. "You're right. Oh my GOSH, Toadsworth is going to KILL me…"

Mario extended his hand. "Neon, Junior! C'mon!"

A few moments later, Mario, Luigi, and Violet were pulling them up onstage. "Let's go home," Peach whispered.

* * *

><p>"Bye!" Violet shouted as the time machines rose in the air. The salty sea shore by the beach Bowser, Bowser Junior, and Neon were in one machine, Mario and Luigi in another, and finally, Peach, Toadiko, and Toadbert.<p>

"That was dreadful." Bowser sighed unhappily. "All I wanted was for her to love me…"

"Oh, Papa…" Bowser's son sounded heartbroken.

"You've gained her respect," Neon reminded. "For now she thinks of you as friend."

Bowser brightened.

* * *

><p>"Just another adventure…" Luigi sighed, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I heard Peach talking to you about getting new shoes. Are you gonna let her pick for you?"<p>

Mario thought of what his brother had said to him earlier: _You'd always take her side over mine, huh? After all, I'm just player two. _"No, Luigi," he murmured. "You are so much more than player two."

Luigi looked confused for a moment; then he blinked in gratitude. "I was wondering when you were gonna say that," he joked lightly.

"Y'know what, Luigi? I think I like my worn-out boots."

Luigi grinned.

* * *

><p>"Toadiko. Toadbert."<p>

The two Toads fixed their attention on Peach.

"You've done well, just as I predicted you would. I'd be HONOURED if you'd come back in time with me tomorrow."

"Y-YOU'D be honoured?" Toadbert's eyes widened.

Peach knelt down, bowing. "I would be so happy with you two at my side, if you're up for it, of course."

"Wow…" Toadiko whispered in awe. "I'll come!"

"Me too." Toadbert looked confident.

"Then it's decided," Peach declared. "You two will come as my adorable little squishy guests!"

Toadiko laughed, while Toadbert blushed furiously.

Then the night sky disappeared, and they were spinning in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be an epilogue after this, and then the story is over. :(<strong>

**I've disable anonymous reviews for a bit. Don't ask, I have my reasons…I'm sorry, anon reviewers! *gives cookie to anon reviewers***

**And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! I need you! EVERY VOTE COUNTS! SO HURRY UP AND VOTE!**


End file.
